All Books From The Darkest Faerie
by GTA Rusty Parker
Summary: This "story" is about every book you can read from the PS2 game, The Darkest Faerie. I have yet to find anyone that has them all, so I have decided to do it myself. I will search the entire game for each and every book.
1. First Timer's Swordplay

It's a common mistake: novices flail about with their blade, jabbing and slashing with al their might...

But the key to doing the most damage is to slow down. Timing is everything in the art of swordplay!

A true knight conserves his energy and makes every strike count.

In fact, if a knight can hold his strike, even for a few moments, he can marshal all of his power into a mighty blow.


	2. Petpets Vol 4: Steeds to Swamp Hoppers

Found mostly on farms, the swift and nimble whinnies would be perfect for riding if they weren't too short for Neopians to ride!

It's a common adage that kissing a mortog leads to strangeness. Thankfully, most live in swamps away from the general populace.


	3. Knights of Meridell

Good reader, what you area bout to read is a true wonder- a complete list of the bravest souls to protect the lands!

Meridell has a long and complex history, with numerous adventures, quests, and battles that shaped it.

Through this book, you will learn of those that did those noble deeds- the Defenders of Meridell!


	4. Meridell's Heartland

On the western outskirts of Meridell, home to gallions and doglefoxes, lie the farmlands of Meridell and their gentle, rolling hillsides. They also provide over half of all the food the kingdom requires.


	5. The Juppies Cookbook

The red juppie is a staple food and delicious fried. Most people find this low-growing gourd mildly reviving.

While most varieties of juppies are sweet, the purple ones are quite sour. Dabblers in magic find it helps revive their facilities a little.


	6. Ropegun Notes

Found this in a crater in the north field. Fell from the sky? Sturdy enough! Well designed!

Great for picking fruit! DON"T grab the big stuff! Tends to just drag you towards it. Very embarrassing.


	7. Impossible Enchantments

Considered a marvel of the magical arts, the Endless Staircase has been a fixture of Faerieland for centuries.

It has been thoroughly enchanted to magically transport anyone to anywhere in Faerieland.

All that is required is to clearly state where you wish to go. The statues will point to the door leading to your destination.


	8. Crimes Vol 2: Thieves Guild

Loved by local conspiracy buffs, the shadowy "Thieves Guild" is blamed for every incident of banditry and raiding in the Meridell area.

Allegedly run by two elusive characters, this guild supposedly has one ultimate goal- to rob the fabled Meridell Treasure Vault.

Some believe they run their operation from inside the village of Meridell itself!


	9. Meridell recruitment Guidelines

The following guidelines were put forth in order to streamline the process of applying for a squire's position within Meridell Castle.

To obtain a squire's position, the following requirements must be met before the candidate can be considered:

One (1) Sword

One (1) Shield

Sponsorship Papers (Signed)

Parent's Permission (Signed)


	10. Menace on the Roads

While trade flourished around such hubs as Market Town, darker forces worked at the edge of society.

Brigands and Highwaymen set their sights on the outlying provinces, preying on innocent villagers and simple farmers.


	11. King Skarl the I

King Skarl is the present king in a long line of noble, kind, unassuming, genteel, and brave Skieth rulers.

For years, King Skarl has ruled the realm of Meridell with a grace and power unseen in lesser realms.

It is expected, thanks to Skarl, that he will reign for many, many years more! All hail the great King Skarl the First!


	12. Deadly Critters Vol 2: Drackonacks

Drackonacks live up to their reputation as fierce predators. They are extremely territorial, foul tempered pack hunters that can be found throughout Meridell and Brightvale. They are especially numerous in the Drackon Ridge steppes.

Without strict regulations, their numbers grow quickly out of control. Hunters are often called upon to cull their numbers.

Drackonacks never stop growing as they age, so some olders ones can reach truly monstrous.


	13. Playing With Fire Motes

Red fire motes are most commonly found near burning fires. Striking with them may set your enemy on fire.

The more potent versions can be found near lava flows or other sources of extreme heat.


	14. Harvesting the Darkness

The power of the dark ever lingers: for while there is light, there is a shadow! Look for the black dark motes in such places.

Even the smoldering embers of dead fires may hide motes of power. this power can be used to lash out and weaken your foes.


	15. Crypt Denizens Vol 2: Hauntings

It's a sad fact that sometimes evil lingers on after it's been defeated. It can even manifest in a ghostly form that plagues the living.

Of course, not all ghostly creatures are actually a threat: sometimes great tragedies produce ghosts too.

Are they a threat? Or just a message from beyond? No one knows...


	16. Crypt Denizens Vol 1: Dry Bones

Travellers have found to their terror that some warriors still keep fighting long after they're nothing but bones.

Warriors aren't the only ones who stick around. Some of the more powerful enchanters still wield bone-chilling power.


	17. The Lucky Little Acara

She showed her clover to the blind old Skieth and he laughed.

"What a wonderful thing you've found, little one." he said.

"This clover blesses its owner with incredible luck."

"In my youth" he continued "when I followed the ways of magic, I used a clover to chase down those pretty little motes. They're drawn to it."

"Of course" he winked "the clover I had, had twelve leave." Again, his gentle laugh filled the room.


	18. On the Elements of Magic

On repeated observation, he noted that magic grouped into six colored alignments.

He classified these into basic elements:  
fire (red), water (blue), air (cyan), earth (green), dark (black), and finally, light (yellow).

He found how you manipulate opposite alignments in casting:

light against dark

water against fire

air against earth

He also saw that when two similar alignments were put together, they would bounce back to their original source.


	19. Wild Chokato Gathering

Rich and full- flavored, this gourmet tuber is a popular snack, restoring a modicum of one's health to those that eat it.

The chokato tubers grow in soft soil, sending up very distinctive sprouts that amateur chokato gatherers look for.


	20. Starberry Delicacies

Delicate in flavor and delightful to look at, starberries are often found near water.

Some believe that the starberries actually came from the stars, cooling down enough to eat after skipping off the water.

Gourmets commonly put them in soups or use them as toppings for breaded dishes.

Sorcerers report that the starberry fruit is a wonderful restorative. They use it to rejuvenate themselves during long bouts of spell casting.


	21. Petpets Vol 1: Care and Feeding

A common mistake petpet handlers is to feed their petpets baggus fruit instead of regular, nourishing treats. Don;t do it! They the fruit's taste.

A well-fed petpet will follow you obediently and aid you in whatever way it can.


End file.
